Prophesy's End
by blood thorn of a rose
Summary: Harry returns for his final year, to discover that Hogwarts has been infiltrated, but tragedy strikes at Durmstrang, and twins Tiger & Dom transfer to Hogwarts carrying a secret that must be concealed. How far will Harry go to discover the truth?
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, ETC. IF I DID I WOULD BE FILTHY RICH, AND SURE AS HELL WOULD NOT BE WRITING THIS HERE.

(All chapters will be headed by a song title and performing artist, these songs are one that I think fit in with the story line, and I would recommend you check them out, coz they are great songs.)

This story is set in Harry's final year of Hogwarts; all events occurring in the books are the same except for the events of the past year.

In this story none of the Death Eater stuff happened at Hogwarts.

Instead there have been numerous attempted murders of Dumbledore, though none have succeeded, Voldemort has been steadily recruiting Death Eaters and now has a small army, and at the end of the last school year, said army launched an attack on Durmstrang, and almost all there were killed.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I don't like Mondays – Boomtown Rats

Draco stormed loudly down the train carriage, fuming. Why was it that his two closest, dare he say it, friends, had to be complete morons, sure having them as 'friends' had its advantages, they had talents one could suppose, they were big, brawny, Goyle could fit his fist in his mouth, and he had to admit they had connections of a sort. But really, all else aside, they were morons, whose only qualities that were in any way redeemable, were their ability to do what they were told, when they were told, without questions and the fact that they seemed totally devoid of morals, however these too could be attributed to their enormous stupidity.

It seemed that Crabbe and Goyle had failed to develop brains over the summer; their most recent act of stupidity having highlighted this.

Goyle, unfortunately for Draco, had made mention of a certain young lady, who had provided Draco with some degree of companionship over the summer. This mentioning, had resulted in somewhat ugly incident, in which Pansy had discovered a number of his discrepancies, particularly in regards to their relationship.

Due to this, Draco would not be getting close to her for awhile.

Slowly, as Draco's thoughts began to turn to joys of the past summer, he realised he had almost reached the train's end. Not to be taken as a fool, he quickly selected a nearby and empty looking compartment, and entered.

The compartment, however, was not as empty as it seemed, seated in the far corner was a waif of a girl. From the door Draco studied her sleeping face, he had never seen her before, a fact he sure of, "a face like that I would have remembered" he thought silently to himself, yet she was too old to be a first year, and too young to be a teacher, as such he could only surmise that she had in fact transferred schools at least midway through her schooling.

As he continued to stand, face still flushed with anger, the girl began to moan and struggle in her sleep, for a moment he watched her, hoping she would wake, yet she did not and soon tears began to spring from her eyes. Seeing her continued distress, Draco walked hesitantly towards her until he stood before her. Crouching to see her face properly, he gently placed his hand on her shoulder and began to shake it ever so lightly, fearing that he would hurt her due to her delicacy. She did not wake, so he shook harder, yet still she did not wake, and the tears continued to pour from her eyes and moans still escaped her clenched lips. She could only be under the spell of a sleeping potion, he concluded, and was tempted to leave on this realisation, yet he could not, such was her distress. So he stood again, then sat down next to her.

Deep within her troubled sleep, the girl must have felt him next to her, and his hand rubbing her back in comfort, so she huddled towards him, and the moans began to subside though tears continued.

-o-o-o-

Some time later, Draco heard footsteps and voices, in the almost silent carriage. As they drew closer he began to recognise the voices, they belonged to some of his least liked year mates. They were, as he liked to think of them, Potter and co.

They took their time, as at least two of them were bickering, and though usually he would have listened to what they were saying for future verbal ammo, he became distracted. The girl's breathing had become heavy and ragged, she began moaning once more, but suddenly it all abated, there was a sharp intake of breath, the moaned name "Dom", a bite to the lips, and soon blood began to trickle slowly from her once perfect lips.

Without thinking he grasped at his cloak, which he had changed into earlier, and held to her mouth, soaking up the blood. As this action was completed, the door slid open once more, to reveal, Potter and co, fuelled by an anger that surprised even him, he glared at Potter, who was in his eyes the ringleader of a circus freak show, "this compartment, is full Potter, take yourself, the mudblood and the weasel somewhere else, my personal recommendation is off the side of the train".

"Malfoy, there is more than enough room for all of us in this compartment, and as much as it pains me, we must force our company upon you, as all the other compartments are full" replied Hermione in a furious but controlled voice.

"I'm sorry, but I have to agree with the man", said a voice from behind them. "As such I do believe, that I must ask you, Malfoy was it, to leave, as my sister and I were here first."

With that the girl began to break through the barrier of sleep and lifted her tearful and bleeding face to the door.

Soon a hulk of a man, struggled through the crowd outside the carriage. He was huge, to the point that he could be likened to a bear, but had a wolf like grace about him. He could only be described as intimidating, and though Draco could see the similarities between the man and the girl, he found it hard to believe him to be her brother, simply because of his size and strength, and her seeming lack of it.

As soon as the man saw her face, his previously calm face began to morph into one of absolute rage, yet after looking deep into her eyes, he smothered it and in voice more fearsome due to his control, he requested that Draco "please leave us, now."

Draco rose and left almost immediately, with nothing but a goodbye glance at the girl. He had gotten in enough trouble last year, this was his final year and he did not wish to start detention the moment he arrived; besides had he stayed, a trip to the infirmary would have been imminent.

-o-o-o-

The moment Draco left the carriage, the man rushed to his sister, he knelt down before her, and wrapt his arms around her.

In a voice only she could hear, he whispered, "Tiges, oh Tiges, you dreamt again didn't you. Please let me give you something stronger next time, you can't keep doing this to yourself, I know you want to face your demons, but this is too much, you haven't slept unaided for a month. Please let me help you. Just talk to me."

She didn't respond, only nuzzled closer into his shoulder and sobbed.

Aware, that they were being watched, the man moved so that he was seated next to her, in much the same way that Draco had been, then turned to the crowd still outside the door and beckoned them in.

"Come on in, you'll only block up the passage if you stay there"

Led by Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna and Ginny slowly sidled in.

Fearful of an uncomfortable silence which might descend on them and remain for the rest of the trip, Harry spoke, "Hi, I'm Harry", the rest followed, introducing themselves, one by one.

"Yeah, hi, I'm Dominic, but call me Dom. This here, is my twin sister, you can call her Tiger, just don't ask why."

"So, I suppose you and your sister are new, though if you'll forgive me saying so, you do look a little old to be first years", said Ginny in a ploy for information.

"You're right we are new, and we are a little too old to be first years, which would explain why this is our final year"

"I take it then that you transferred to Hogwarts", questioned Hermione as she waded into the conversation.

With a quick glance at Tiger, Dom replied, "Yeah, Tiger and I were at Durmstrang…"

Abruptly there was a united gasp from the listeners, and silence followed.

Harry, left uninformed over the summer, due to owl problems, had no idea as to what Dom referred, and as such asked the question, "Why did you leave".

This too was met by a silence, though more uncomfortable than any other he had ever encountered, and to add to his personal discomfort no one bar Dom would look at him.

After staring intently at Harry, for what seemed like hours, but only moments, Dom began to speak, all the while comforting Tiger.

"On the last day of the school year, a small army of Death Eaters, many of which were students, descended upon Durmstrang. The entire staff and most of the student body were butchered and murdered in the worst possible ways, of those who were there and survived, most were sent mad. I was lucky, I wasn't there when it happened, but I saw the aftermath, Tiger saw the whole thing, and only just survived. She's probably the only person who was there that didn't go mad or die."

"I'm so sorry"

-o-o-o-

For the majority of the trip afterwards, silence ensued, only broken by Tiger's occasional whimper, though eventually even that stopped.

The only other semblance of a conversation, afterwards, occurred when once again Trevor, Neville's frog, escaped his grasp and launched himself straight onto Tiger. Surprisingly, this did not shake her, and as Neville bent towards her to retrieve his Houdini-like frog, Dom simply said "don't worry about the frog, Tiger is quite fond of animals, so he will not bother her".

With that Tiger began to gently stroke Trevor's ever swelling and shrinking chin, and slowly a small smile reached her otherwise dead eyes, though there was no sign of one at her mouth.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this, the first chapter.

Feel free to review, but please be constructive in your criticism as otherwise it is pointless and benefits no one.


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, ETC. IF I DID I WOULD BE FILTHY RICH, AND SURE AS HELL WOULD NOT BE WRITING THIS HERE.

This story is set in Harry's final year of Hogwarts; all events occurring in the books are the same except for the events of the past year.

In this story none of the Death Eater stuff happened at Hogwarts.

Instead there have been numerous attempted murders of Dumbledore, though none have succeeded, Voldemort has been steadily recruiting Death Eaters and now has a small army, and at the end of the last school year, said army launched an attack on Durmstrang, and almost all there were killed.

**Chapter 2**

It was in the great hall, that for the first time since meeting, the two groups separated, Dom and Tiger proceeding up the centre towards the sorting hat, and Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna and Ginny heading towards the Gryffindor table.

Since the incident on the train an uncomfortable silence had descended upon the two groups, particularly Harry, who would normally have at least attempted conversation, however the look on Tiger's face when he had asked why they had left Durmstrang, was still too fresh in his memory.

Yet the moment the train arrived at Hogwarts the silence was lifted and they began to talk of the summer, though meticulously avoiding any subject related to Death Eaters.

Dom, it seemed to Harry, was an alright bloke, though very protective of his twin, and seemed to have some interesting stories to tell, mostly related to Quidditch and his country upbringing, which suited him, Neville and Ron fine, though bored Hermione and Ginny, as for Luna, she had been so ingrossed in a book on some obscurity, the entire trip she probably hadn't realised that Dom and Tiger were with them.

As Harry took his seat at the Gryffindor table, the sorting hat began his song, even less merry than it had been in previous years, as if it were foretelling the doom of wizardkind. Yet as it did every year the sorting hat began loudly sorting the first years, whose numbers were greater than ever.

Slowly time wore on, and the sorting hat's shrieks grew monotonous, and the already housed student's thoughts began to drift to the upcoming feast. As such, when Tiger took her seat on the stool and had the sorting hat placed on her head, few students noticed. However, soon the monotony was broken by silence, and gradually her fellow student's attention was regained.

The students followed a similar pattern as they noticed the silence, first they looked to the table, hoping food was present, they then looked to Dumbledore, waiting for him to speak words that would bring the long-awaited food, and then their eyes drifted to Tiger and the silent sorting hat perched upon her head.

Minutes passed, yet the sorting hat was silent to all but Tiger, to her it whispered, "You are an enigma, you cannot be sorted, you truly belong to all houses, yet none. I cannot sort you."

As yet more minutes passed Dom rose from his seat at the Gryffindor table, and began making his way back to his sister, moving slow at first then gaining speed as he realised something was indeed wrong.

On his arrival Tiger opened her tightly clenched eyes, and with naught but a look of recognition she collapsed into his arms and the sorting hat fell from her head.

Carrying Tiger in his arms, Dom crossed the Great Hall and exited the doors from whence he came.

-o-o-o-

After watching Dom carry his sister out of the hall, Dumbledore abruptly stood and spoke, "heads of house and school, it would be much appreciated if you would convene in the Headmistress's office after you have eaten your fill. Otherwise enjoy, and welcome back"

With his final words, the tables became laden with food and drink, and even those slightly disturbed by the sorting hat's silence took solace in the food and pushed their thoughts on it, to the back of their minds.

None seemingly noticed Dumbledore's quick departure.

-o-o-o-

On leaving the hall Dom carried Tiger to a small alcove and laid her down, he then placed his rough hands gently on her forehead, held them there a moment, and Tiger awoke.

Soon after, Dumbledore arrived, suffering from a slight loss of breath and bearing a distracted demeanour.

"Come this way, come this way. We'll go to my office, and discuss our current problem away from inquisitive ears"

At a swift pace Dumbledore lead them from the alcove and towards his office.

On arrival Dumbledore requested they wait "but a moment", while he made the necessary inquiries.

During this rather long moment, Dom paced impatiently; Tiger took a seat in a huge red armchair, and soon after became a willing perch for Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix.

As Dumbledore's moment began to stretch quite significantly, he returned, once again in a huff. At first he was silent, rearranging the belongings on his desk and generally ignoring the two students, eventually, when his desk was organised he took a seat in his high-backed chair and looked to Dom and Tiger as if hoping their thoughts could be read in their eyes, he then began to speak.

"After a lengthy discussion with the sorting hat, something not easily accomplished mind you, I think I can confidently talk on Dana's lack of house".

He paused here, allowing room for Dom to interject, "Sir, please call Dana, Tiger".

After nodding in acquiescence to Dom's request, Dumbledore looked once again to Dom, and recommenced, "while the hat did not specify its exact reasons for not sorting Tiger, it did emphasized rather loudly, the fact that Tiger does belong, though to all houses, not a specific one. To further complicate things, it made several suggestions about Tiger and yourself that I won't go into detail on, I will however have to request that you inform me of any information you withheld when we first discussed your situation."

Before speaking, Dom glanced at Tiger, who made the smallest shake of her head, as if forbidding him to speak, yet he spoke regardless.

"Sir, normally I would refuse to discuss this on the basis that my sister has requested that I do not, however I believe in this instance I must go against her wishes for her own good.

As you seem to know, several issues have arisen since we last talked, some more obvious than others, like the attack of Durmstrang, which is indeed important, however I feel that there is something that you should know first about Tiger and I, before I begin discussing Durmstrang with you.

Sir to put it plainly, Tiger and I bare some unusual gifts, which we have hidden since we first discovered them. Tiger feels other's emotions, both human and animal, and can also to some extent channel them. I on the other hand, can heal most injuries and illnesses, unaided, but can reverse this healing too."

Here, Dom paused and looked to Tiger, whose face was totally free of emotion. This unnerved him, but nonetheless he turned back to Dumbledore and continued.

"Sir, like most people within the wizarding community, Durmstrang has weighed heavily on me since it occurred, though I was not present when the Death Eaters attacked, Tiger however, was. By the time I arrived, all but Tiger were dead or mad; Tiger herself had been struck by an unforgivable curse and had begun to stab herself repeatedly.

Tiger's ability was her saviour, yet has now become a curse. You must understand, when Tiger feels people's emotions, she does so both physically and emotionally. This means that with every emotion a person near her experiences, Tiger feels a physical sensation, but also, depending on how strong the emotion is, it can overwhelm her own emotions. For Tiger every emotion has its own sensation, happiness feels like a tickle, jealousy stings, hatred burns, and so on and so forth.

When Durmstrang was attacked, Tiger would have physically and emotionally felt the emotions of both the Death Eaters and the victims. Can you imagine what it is like to feel the thrill of hunting, controlling and killing innocent people, all the while feeling each victim's absolute terror, yet taking pleasure in it nonetheless?

Tiger only survived because she felt that pleasure, yet it haunts her both in her dreams and in her waking hours. Since the attack, Tiger has not spoken, she became a self-made mute that day, she eats only to keep me happy, she cannot sleep without aid, and even when aided dreams. She is barely whole. An emotional wreck, with absolutely no control of her abilities. In short, she simply isn't Tiger".

"I see. We shall have to discuss this further on a later date, by which time I hope to have some answers, I do however, have a solution to the predicament that we originally came here to solve, now."

Turning to Tiger, Dumbledore began to share his solutions.

"Though you technically belong to no specific house, the sorting hat emphasized that you could not be sorted because you belonged to all the houses, due this and this alone, you will be given access to all common rooms, though banned from entering the dormitories themselves. As such a tower is being cleared as we speak, to provide you with accommodation.

The tower will have a common room into which you may bring people of all houses, though they must be accompanied by you at all times, and regular rules still apply despite your circumstances. You may also furnish the tower as you wish, though within reason.

On other non-accommodation related problems, a teacher will have to be found to act as a head of house of sorts, and also as you belong to no specific house, house points cannot be deducted, any punishment received, will instead be given out in detentions of varying lengths."

After finishing what seemed to be almost a lecture, and one that he didn't like giving, Dumbledore gave a wry smile and spoke yet again.

"I have kept you from food and bed long enough. Dominic, I have arranged for a certain Ronald Weasley, with whom I believe you are acquainted, to guide you to the Gryffindor common room and show you where you will be sleeping. You needn't worry for Tiger; I will guide her to the tower myself and will see that she is well taken care of. Oh, and Tiger, before I forget, apart from the measures I have just informed you of, you will be treated as any other student and will be expected to behave as such, please don't force me to restrict the freedoms you have been given."

-o-o-o-

So I finally completed the second chapter, and it only took me four hours (please note sarcasm). I hope you enjoyed it, please, please, please review, I really need some feedback on my writing, from people other than my friends.

Constructive criticism is welcome as I would love to improve my writing.

THANX for reading this, and I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
